Phytoestrogens are estrogen-like substances that are found in certain plants. Soy products are a particularly rich source of phytoestrogens. Interestingly, in such countries as China and Japan where soy protein consumption is high the incidence of breast and prostate cancer adn hip fractures is considerably lower than in the U.S. However there have been few studies of the biological effects of soy protein and most have not controlled for the phytoestrogen content of the protein. It is therefore our aim to evaluate the effectiveness of a soy protein supplement containing 90mg of phytoestrogens alone and in combination with exercise training in improving health and functional capacity in postmenopausal women.